En Ny Start
by AnnaHansome
Summary: Summer og Severus var kærester under og op til krigen. I kampens hede går han fra hende, fordi han gerne vil kunne holde sit løfte til Dumbledore og Lily, og Summer overbringer hans minder til Harry. Vi er nu i tiden efter krigen mod Voldemort. Der er sket dødsfald på alle sider, og Summer og Severus er overraskede over at få en chance til. SS/OC DM/HG
1. Sårede og døde

Hun løber ned af gangen med kassen med blandede mediciner og forbindinger under armen, og puster ud da hun når til hans hospitalsstue. Hun trækker gardinet fra, og ser så på ham, mens han kigger ud af vinduet, og hun træder ind.  
"Hvordan går det i dag?"  
Summer lægger kassen fra sig på bordet, og binder så sit hår op i en knold.  
"Bedre.." hører hun fra sengen, og fanger så Severus' sårede blik.  
"Hmm. Det var for det bedste.." siger hun, selv om hun ikke helt tror på det. Det er jo ikke fordi hun ikke elsker ham mere. Men ingen mand er bedre end en der ikke elsker hende, og hun rækker så ud efter hans hånd, og aer lidt den ru arbejdshånd.  
"Det er slut."  
Summer ser nu også ud af vinduet. Krigen er slut. Det er ikke til at forstå, og alligevel er det så ligetil. Hun sukker lidt og tænker på den plejemor hun har mistet, og kan ikke helt lade være med at ønske at det var hendes egen mor hun havde mistet i stedet.  
"Hvordan har Drengen Der Overlevede det?" spørger Severus fra sengen, og hun ser på ham igen med et lille smil.  
"Han har det bedre.. Langt bedre end dig, gamle dreng."  
"Hmm.. "  
"Tja, hvad skal jeg sige?"  
"Ikke noget.. Bare, bliv her lidt, Summer.. Det er rart med selskab."  
Hun sætter sig på sengen ved siden af ham, men kan ikke helt lade være at se på bandagen om hans hals.  
"Du har været heldig. Må jeg se på det?"  
Da han nikker letter hun på bandagen, men med en utilfreds lyd fra Severus finder hendes blik hans igen.  
"Sig til hvis det gør ondt."  
"Det gør ikke noget.. Det svider bare.."  
Hun får nu bikset forbindingen af, og ser ned på såret, der efterhånden ikke væsker mere, og betændelsen har aftaget, og hun smører så salve på mens hun nynner lidt for sig selv.  
"Du, Summer.. Jeg ville virkelig ønske at.."  
"Det ville jeg også.."  
Hun smører hans hals og det øverste af brystet ind og sukker så.  
"Det ville jeg virkelig også.."  
Hun rejser sig fra sengen, tager sin kasse fra bordet igen og ser på ham.  
"Du kommer til begravelsen, ikke?", spørger hun, selv om hun ville forvente det af ham. Godtnok er han i sengen nu, men han vil ikke kunne lade Lucius og Draco, og hende selv i stikken.  
"Jeg skal nok være der. Smut nu," siger han, mens han igen vender blikket mod vinduet.  
Summer tager en indånding og går så videre ned af gangen. Han er ikke den eneste patient hun skal tilse den dag, uuddannet eller ej, men der er mangel på medicinkyndige, både i mugglerkredse, og særligt her hvor der bliver brugt magi, og hun har ikke tid til at hvile. Hun går videre på gangen og trækker et nyt fra, og bliver mødt af hendes bedste vens varme blik.  
"Er du stadig i sengen?" driller hun ham lidt, for at holde holde humøret oppe.  
"Tja.. Og nu er du her."  
Hun nikker og stiller igen sin taske på bordet inden hun pakker de rene bandager frem.  
"Hvordan har din far det?"  
I almindelige sammenhænge ville hun bare have sagt far, men som det hele ser ud nu vil hun helst træde varsomt, og på Dracos svage smil kan hun se at hun har gjort det rigtige.  
"Hmm.. Han klarer sig.. Det gør vi alle sammen."  
Hun nikker, og vasker så såret på Dracos skulder.  
"Du får et grimt ar.. Men ja.. Der er mange der har mistet."  
Hun ser på ham, og smiler kærligt, som en søster der smiler til sin bror efter de begge har fået skæld ud, og sammen har lavet ballade. Men han vender så blikket væk, og hun smører da salven mod ardannelse på.  
"Det kan ikke hjælpe meget, men det skulle tage det værste. Det er en grim besværgelse der er blevet kastet over dig."  
Da han nikker vil hun ikke udspørge ham mere, men putter i stedet en ren bandage på såret.  
"Det skal nok gå.. Og Hermione.. Glem hende. Det hun gjorde var sikkert det bedste. Og hvem ved. Måske magi og mugglere rykker tættere sammen efter sådan en oplevelse."  
"Hmm.. Jeg ved godt jeg burde bekymre mig mere om min mor.. Men der er ikke noget at gøre der. Hermione, hun er i live, jeg ved bare ikke hvor hun er og hun vil ikke findes" siger Draco med en fraværende stemme fra sengen.  
"Det.. Det giver mening.. Jeg må gå."  
Hun giver kort hans hånd et klem, og trisser ned af gangen med en lille tåre trillende ned af kinden, som hun hurtigt får tørret væk med sit ærme.

NARCISSAS BEGRAVELSE

Hun samler sit hår i en knold og sukker mens hun ser sig i spejlet. Hun har holdt sin makeup simpel, med en næsten hudfarvet læbestift og lidt mascara, og det ville være for meget med mere. Den sorte kjole sidder som den skal, og den sorte frakke fejler ikke noget. Selv om det er sommer er det ikke varmt, i hvert fald ikke for Summer, og hun gyser ved tanken om hendes plejemors forestående begravelse. Hun tager hatten på og ruller det sorte slør ned foran sit ansigt og sukker endnu en gang. Severus vil være der. Ikke at hun har noget imod det. Men det gør ondt. Der er smerte nok i dag, og den måde han kan se på hende, med kærlighed, men ikke kærlighed nok, det er nok til at hun ville ønske at Narcissa kunne have gået fri og at det var hende i kisten.  
Hun lister ud af døren til sin mors lejlighed, og overvejer kort om der er noget hun mangler. Nej. Hun har lommetørklæder i tasken, hun er klædt i sort, og hendes humør er dystert. Intet mangler. Udover Narcissas puls.  
Hun svinger staven, og dukker op på kirkegården, hvor Lucius' blik møder hende ved lågen.  
"Lucius. Jeg kondolerer," siger hun, med en stemme der er ved at knække over, og hun giver så sin plejefar et kram.  
"Tak" siger han, og hun slipper ham så.  
"Er det muligt at få et sidste glimt af hende?"  
"Gå du bare op til kisten. Draco er der allerede."  
Hun går op af stien midt på kirkegården der er lys her om sommeren, selv om det er overskyet. Omgivelserne er i det hele taget meget blandede i udtrykket. Fuglene synger. Der er blomster i alle træer og buske, selv rundt omkring i græsset, der er en dyb grøn. Hun kommer op på siden af kisten og ser Dracos lyse hår der er kortere end hans far, og hun går op og ligger en arm på hans ene skulder.  
"Hey.."  
Da han vender hovedet mod ham giver hun hans skulder et klem, og smiler svagt trods den dystre situation, men mest for at vise ham at det hele nok skal gå. Da han puffer blidt til hende er hun overbevist om at han har forstået hendes lydløse besked til ham, og hun lader blikket falde på Narcissa i kisten. Hun er bleg, men det ville hun forvente, og hun ligner en der sover. Hun ser ufattelig yndig ud som hun ligger der med håret slået ud over skuldrene, og i en mørk grøn kjole der ligner en i Summers skab, som hun nu aldrig vil kunne bruge igen uden at tænke på denne dag. Hun mærker en varm væske prikke på hendes kinder og hun tørrer så en tåre væk og træder væk fra kisten, for at være i sine egne tanker, da hun synes hun hører en velkendt stemme, og vender sig om.  
"Summer?"  
Hun ser op og ned, og flytter så sløret da det nu kun er i vejen, og vedkommende foran hende nok skal kunne klare hendes tårer, og hun læner sig ind mod hans klippe af en overkrop, støtter sig op af ham, som det lille område omkring stammen af et træ efter et lynnedslag, hvor der ingen skade er sket. Efter lidt tid tager hun sig sammen og ser så op på ham. Hans hals er dækket af hans sædvanlige sorte krave, hvilket hun sætter utrolig meget pris på lige nu, da hun ikke vil kunne holde til at se på hans sår lige nu, og hun rækker ud efter hans hånd og giver den et klem, da han bare følger hendes bevægelse.  
"Jeg er glad for du er her," får hun hvisket inden ceremonien går i gang, og hun skubber sløret på plads ned over hendes opsvulmede øjne, da hun bare ikke er typen der græder yndefuldt, og hun følger i en form for fraværende dvale med Severus hen til forreste række sammen med resten af de nærmeste, men ceremonien står ikke skarpt for hende. Hun ved allerede med sig selv nu at det hun vil huske er Narcissas rolige ansigt, Severus' bekendte og milde duft af basilikum og skovbund, som hun aldrig før har tænkt nærmere over, men nu sidder og er lullet til ro af, og så Lucius og Dracos ansigter, der ser endnu mere sørgmodige ud end hun selv gør, hvis hun da kunne bedømme det, og hun sætter stor pris på Severus' tilstedeværelse.  
Den næste halve time er en tåge. Jo, præsten er der, og nogen holder en tale, men hun husker ikke ansigtet, og indholdet står heller ikke skarpt for hende. Men da Lucius, Draco, Severus, og et mandligt medlem af Narcissas familie bærer kisten til hullet i jorden græder hun igen. Hvor gerne hun end ville holde det tilbage er det ikke muligt for hende, og hun kan se og høre at hun ikke er den eneste, og hun lader med vilje være med at se på de to lyshårede mænd der har lagt kisten så den er til at få i jorden, da hun er sikker på at de foretrækker at lide i stilhed, og at de nu står så sårbart der ved kisten gør det på ingen måder bedre for dem.  
Da Narcissa er lagt i jorden, og det sidste spadestik er taget går hun over til de tre mænd som hun holder af, og står og kigger på gravstenen, med inskriptionen Lucius har valgt.

Elsket hustru, ven og mor.

Ja, det kunne ikke siges bedre, og hun tørrer endnu en gang en tåre væk, og støtter sig op af Severus' skulder, da han lige nu ser ud til at være den der har mest kontrol over sine følelser. Så vidt hun kan se er hendes barndomsven i samme trance som hun selv var i tidligere, og på hans vegne er hun glad for det. Hellere være der i tågen, end i den omklamrende følelse af sorg der er, og hun mærker endnu et hulk trænge sig på, da den sorthårede mand hun læner sig ind til lægger en arm beskyttende om hendes skuldre.  
"Så, det går nok," hvisker han, når hun nu alligevel står med øret så tæt på hans mund, sådan som hun er lænet ind til ham, og hun nikker bare. Hvor mange gange har hun ikke sagt det til patienter de sidste par dage, uden at vide om det gik. Selvfølgelig gik det da, og måske er det smukt og sagt med tiltro til det for selvfølgelig går det. Det er faktisk lige netop hvad det gør. Tiden går. Det hele går. Spørgsmålet er hvordan det går. Hun ser op på sin eks der sådan har lagt en beskyttende arm om hende, og hun føler sig ikke alene i sorgen. Hun er jo på ingen måde alene, og hun ved det godt. Draco er der, Lucius er der. De omkring hundrede mennesker der er til stede til begravelsen er der, men hun står her og følelsen af den her trykkende sorg går hende mere på end hun ville have troet. Narcissa var elsket, som der så fint står på stenen. Ordvalget er perfekt.  
"Lad os gå" hører hun blive sagt fra stemmen der hvisker hende i øret, og hun nikker, da det alligevel er enden på denne begravelse, som hvis Narcissa selv havde fået lov, havde været langt mere prangende, men nu er det de to blonde mænd foran hende der har stået for det, og da hun får et nik fra Lucius ser hun op på Severus og de begynder sammen at gå mod udgangen af kirkegården.  
"Det er sært ikke? Måske er slaget færdigt, men der er sket så meget. På begge sider. Se bare den familie her, Draco der var sammen med Hermione og var splittet mellem forældrenes loyalitet, der lå under for Herren, og selv om det er svært at sige når det hele nu er faldet ud med modsat fortegn af hvad de ønskede så skal det jo nok gå.. Men det jeg ville sige var nu bare at det har været så indviklet. Jeg troede du var død da du lå der. Hvis ikke det havde været sådan, så havde nogen andre skulle slås med slangen. Ikke at jeg fortryder det, men jeg var blændet af vrede, og det selv om du sagde at du stadig elskede hende."  
Hun sukker og hiver efter vejret.  
"Du tænker for meget. Det er slut," siger han til hende, med sine dybe sorte øjne. "Jeg er ked af at det var sådan. Det var nok hele situationen, og lige nu ville jeg ønske at jeg ikke havde sagt det. Situationen var stresset."  
Hun ser med ham med et sammenknebent blik og åbner så munden for at svare, men bliver afbrudt af hans ene pegefinger på hendes læber.  
"A-ah, nu snakker jeg ud. Summer, jeg ville ønske at du ikke havde set det du så den aften, af mine minder. Og hvis jeg kunne gøre det om ville jeg. Du er en smuk ung kvinde, og hvis jeg skal sige det så forstår jeg ikke hvad du vil med en som mig der er gammel nok til at være din far. Men jeg er glad for at du gjorde hvad du gjorde for at lade mig forstå at der ikke var noget galt i at have lyst til et andet forhold til dig end lærer-elev-forholdet," siger han, og hun mærker nu hvordan fingeren letter fra hendes læber, og hun ser overrasket på ham.  
"Men.. "  
Hun tager sig let til hovedet og ser overrasket på ham.  
"Ikke nu Severus.."  
"Jo, nu Summer. Lige nu. Der er ikke noget som døden der fortæller os hvor vigtigt det er at leve," siger han, og hun bliver nu overrasket da hans arm flytter sig om til hendes nakke, og lige meget hvor meget hun ønsker at lade være læner hun sig nu ind til ham for at kysse ham, men bliver afbrudt af ham da han holder lidt mere fat om hendes skulder end hun er helt tilfreds med.  
"Du er blændet af sorg. Lad os gå hjem. Jeg laver en kande te, og så kan vi snakke om det hele."  
Hun nikker og ser på ham, og undrer sig over at hun ikke forstod ham bedre efter at have gået og sukket efter ham i flere år.  
"Lad os det."


	2. Hjemme

Som de sidder der i køkkenet kan hun ikke helt lade være med at se ned på deres hænder. De ligger ikke i hinanden, men millimeter fra – hans ligger med håndfladen opad, åben og mod hende, og hun sidder med begge hænder på bordet, håndfladerne vendt mod bordpladen, og fingrene så småt på vej op i hans hånd, og hun ser så fra sine hænder og op på hans ansigt.  
"Så.. Hvad har ændret sig?" Spørger hun ham, med et lille stik af jalousi i stemmen – hun vil ikke dele ham, særligt ikke med en hun åbenbart aldrig vil få mulighed for at diskutere med.  
"Mange ting. Det ved du også godt. Det hele er afsluttet. Ingen Voldemort længere, og intet løfte til mig selv om at løse de problemer jeg selv havde rodet den familie ud i" siger han, og tager så hendes hænder i sine over bordet, og giver dem et lille klem.  
"Jeg lovede dig te," siger Severus, og svinger så staven mod komfuret, der nu klarer at sætte vandet i kog selv, og hun smiler lidt af hvor let han vælger at gøre det, og ser så ned på deres hænder, og undrer sig over om hun mon skal tage det som et lille tegn på at det nok skal gå.  
"Mm, Severus.. " siger hun, og flytter så blikket fra deres hænder til hans ansigt og kan se at han lytter. "Jeg ved godt at du tror det handler om sorg, og at jeg måske ikke er helt ved mig selv.. Men.. Åh, jeg holder jo virkelig af dig."  
Da hendes blik møder et kærligt blik rejser hun sig så op og sætter sig på hans skød, og lægger en arm om ham. Da han først forsøger at kysse hende vender hun kinden til, og får et kys på kinden, men så er det som om hendes generthed smelter væk, og hun vender i stedet ansigtet mod hans, og lader ham kysse hende, først meget blidt og prøvende, men hurtigt kommer alle følelserne frem, og hun klamrer sig til ham, og ligger sit hoved på hans skulder mens hun bare nyder at han sidder der, og at hun er helt tæt ind til ham, og hun aer så blidt hans kind, der i dagens anledning er nybarberet og glat, og hun kysser så blidt hans kind, og har glemt alt om teen indtil kanden hyler, og hun griner så lidt, men bliver siddende på hans skød.  
Da han blidt kysser hendes kraveben skubber hun ham lidt væk, og ser så drilsk på ham, og hun ligger så armene forsigtigt om hans hals, da hun er overbevist om at den stadig gør ondt, og på et lille ryk i hans øjenbryn kan hun se at hun havde ret, og hun løsner så armene, og holder ham i stedet om skulderen.  
"Den te der, skal vi ikke bare springe den over," spørger hun, og får et nik og et smil som svar, og hun kysser ham så igen blidt på hans bløde kind, og kan mærke at han er på vej til at grine, og da hans latter slipper ud kan hun heller ikke lade være.  
"Du er nu dejlig Summer. Jeg har ikke sagt det nok til dig," siger han, og ser så alvorligt på hende, og hun kan ikke lade være med at smile, og plante endnu et kys på hans kind. "Jamen, jeg mener det. Dig, en køn ung pige af god familie, sidder her på din gamle lærers skød, og har ikke haft øje for andre. Det er da fantastisk, måske endda utroligt, og alligevel så er du ikke væk når jeg blinker." Hun rødmer nu, og ser ham genert i øjnene.  
"Er det virkelig så underligt? Du er en interessant mand, og det virkede tiltrækkende at du altid har haft dine hemmeligheder og holdt kortene tæt og så er du en smuk mand, Severus. Selv om jeg er fuldblods er du nu heller ikke selv det værste parti. Rektor på Hogwarts, overhoved på Slytherin, og lærer i eliksirer."  
Hun læner sig ind mod hans skulder og nyder nærheden, og smiler da det nu er hans tur til at være overvældet af komplimenter.  
"Men, jeg var såret. Du var ikke helt fair overfor mig. Jeg er ikke Lily. Du sidder med Summer Black på skødet, og det er hende du nu må slås med," siger hun, mens hun ser ud i luften, men lader så blikket møde hans, og ser at han nikker.  
"Hey," kommer det fra ham, og han fører en lok af hendes hår bag hendes øre. "Jeg ved god det er dig der sidder her. Og hvis der er nogen jeg vil bryde med er det dig. Det er ikke Lily. Hvad jeg skyldte hende er jeg færdig med, og nu vil jeg gerne have lov til at nyde tiden sammen med dig."  
Hun kan ikke lade være at smile, og glemmer tid og sted som hun sidder der, nu da han også ligger armene om hende, og hun hviler hovedet på hans skulder mens hun nikker lidt, men hun rejser sig så og tager hans hånd, og smiler da han ser spørgende på hende.  
"Kom så. Jeg har savnet dig," siger hun og han følger hende så op fra hans køkkenstol, og Summer står lidt og betragter hans ravnesorte hår, de sorte øjne og hans ansigt, som hun så rækker ud efter, nærmest i refleks, og hun kysser ham så, først blidt og bedende, men hurtigt med lidt mere mod. Hun læner sig ind til ham og undrer sig over at hun sådan har tvivlet på ham, tager så hans hånd, og fører ham mod hans soveværelse med et lille men lusket smil på læben.  
"Hvad er du ude på unge dame," spørger han, men hun kan høre den legende, og let grødede stemme han nu har, og hun ved at han har luret hende.  
"Åh, det ved jeg såmænd ikke.. Men mon ikke du ville have givet Slytherin for mange point hvis det var sket mens jeg stadig var på skolen?"  
Hun lægger så armene om hans nakke mens de står der på hans soveværelse, og hun nyder duften fra ham, der nu er blandet med de dufte der er i hans hus, hvilket er påvirket af diverse salver, en tør men frisk luft fra det åbne vindue, og hans egen duft af skovbund og basilikum.  
"Du er ikke så lidt fræk sådan at lege med din gamle professor," siger han, og hun mærker hans arme stramme mere om hendes hofter mens de står der med armene om hinanden, og hun ser ham i øjnene.  
"Det er ingen leg."

Det at putte sig ind til Severus, ligge og lytte til den rytmiske lyd af hans hjerte der banker, der er ikke noget der kunne virke mere beroligende på hende selv om hun har prøvet at bilde sig selv det ind da han sådan gik fra hende for hendes eget bedste, og hun kysser ham blidt på hagen som de ligger der i hans seng. Med den erfaring hun har med ham ved hun at det ikke er nu hun skal tage snakken om hvor de står, selv om det virker til at have løst sig selv. De er jo nok sammen igen. Den måde han holder hende ind til sig siger nok, den måde han har kysset hende der giver hende sommerfugle i maven. Når hun sådan ligger i hans arme igen kan hun ikke helt lade være med at føle sig lykkelig, selv oven på den dag det har været. Som han selv sagde, er det vel en dag præget af død man virkelig sætter pris på at være i live, og det er sådan hun har det mens hun ligger med hovedet på hans brystkasse.  
"Hvad så nu? Altså.. Ikke dig og mig, men hvad skal du nu?" spørger hun ham.  
"Planen var jo at tage tilbage på Hogwarts. Men et eller andet sted synes jeg at jeg har gjort mit. Minerva har nævnt at hun godt vil tage over som rektor. Hvad med dig? Du kan vel ikke bare tulle rundt på hospitalet? Der er efteruddannelser, lærepladser."  
Hun rynker sine bryn en smule da han sådan begynder at snakke om hendes fremtid, og der er én ting hun har haft lyst til i mange år.  
"Hvis du virkelig mener at du er klar til at give slip på Hogwarts, så har jeg en idé.." siger Summer, og ser så op på ham fra hendes plads på hans bryst, og da han ser på hende smiler hun til ham. Hun ved ikke om det vil fungere. Om det vil køre rundt. Om Severus overhovedet vil være med. Men det er forsøget værd.  
"Hvad er din plan så unge dame?" siger Severus og kysser hende blidt på håret.  
"Du har haft mange sjove ideer gennem årene, men at du sådan vil have mig med væk fra Hogwarts, den var ny."  
Summer griner en smule og putter sig ind til ham.  
"Det er bare, jeg har lidt den her drøm om at åbne mit eget apotek og jeg tror at vi to kunne være et godt makkerpar både forretningsmæssigt og på det private plan" siger Summer, og ruller lidt mere op på ham så hun kan ligge på ham og prøve at lure på hans ansigt hvad han tænker, men hun får ikke rigtig noget resultat af at lure på ham. "Hvad tænker du? Er det noget du kunne finde på, med mig?"  
Hun smiler til ham og prøver at holde sit ansigt i neutrale folder, men det betyder meget for hende hvis det kunne lade sig gøre. Hun vil gerne skabe et liv sammen med ham, og hvis de kunne bo sammen og drive forretning sammen i stedet for at han skulle være væk halve år af gangen for at være på Hogwarts. Det er ikke et rigtigt liv. Ikke som et par. Men hun ved også hvor meget det sted betyder for ham, og hun ville forstå hvis han hellere vil blive. Mens Summers tanker er på langfart rømmer Severus sig.  
"Det er en god idé, og det siger jeg ellers ikke så tit. Men jeg har kun lige til vejen og dagen på min lærerløn. Jeg har ikke til at smide et indskud i en større forretning, og hvor skal den ligge? Hvis du mener det, og hvis du kan lægge en reel plan for det vil jeg slet ikke udelukke tanken," siger Severus, lægger armene om hendes nøgne talje og hiver hende så lidt i det lange hår hvilket får hende til at grine og rulle ned ved siden af ham.  
"Åh, så langt har jeg slet ikke tænkt. Men Diagonalstræde ville være optimalt, der er bare en enormt høj leje.. Jeg har lidt at skyde i det, men ikke meget, og du ved hvordan min mor er. Men Lucius burde være til at snakke med når det gælder økonomien hvis bare jeg kan få præsenteret ideen godt nok," siger Summer, og putter sig igen lidt ind til Severus, hun flytter bare sit hår om på ryggen inden, og hun rykker tilfredst endnu længere ind til ham da ham lægger sin ene arm omkring hende og kysser hende på hendes pande.  
"Det er en sød tanke. Du har virkelig sat nogle tanker i gang Summer. Snak med Lucius. Hvis du kan finde startkapital er jeg frisk."  
"Mener du virkelig det? Hvad med skolen, dine elever, et overhoved for Slytherin?"  
"Jeg mener det helt alvorligt Summer. Jeg vil gerne være med. McGonnagall burde kunne finde en afløser. Schnobbevom er sikkert frisk på både mit fag og min titel. Der er flere der er kvalificerede til det."  
Summer smiler og kysser så Severus på munden ved den besked. Ikke nok med at hun er i hans arme igen, han vil også være med på hendes idé om et apotek.  
"Jeg ville ikke kunne klare det uden dig, Severus, det ved du godt, ikke? Og det kan godt være der er flere der er kvalificerede til dit fag og dine titler, men der er ingen der vil bære dem lige så godt som dig," siger hun, og ser så kærligt på ham. Han er alt hvad hun kunne ønske sig og mere til.  
"Nu undervurderer du dig selv," siger Severus til hende og ligger sig på siden og omfavner hende, og hun smiler da han kysser hende med en længsel hun selv deler, efter ham.


	3. Trygt tilbage

Efter endnu en sving-rundt på hans lagener puster hun dovent ud. Det var ikke sådan hun havde troet at hendes dag ville udarte sig, men hun er glad. Overlykkelig. Hun vender sig rundt og ser på ham, og læner sig så ind mod hans nøgne krop.  
"Nu må jeg altså se at komme op."  
Hun kysser ham på næsen, og smiler da det får ham til at grine. Han er så smuk, på sin egen måde som han ligger der ved siden af hende.  
"Mmm, okay da.. Noget bestemt du skal?" Spørger Severus hende om, og Summer trækker lidt på skuldrene.  
"Det skal du nok finde ud af."  
Hun rejser sig op fra sengen, og går så over mod sin bunke af tøj over den ene stol, og sukker. Hun kan ikke tage af sted i sådan et sort sæt, kun egnet til begravelse.  
"Det vil jeg gerne have på skrift," bliver der hvisket til hende fra sengen.  
"Det eneste du får på skrift er om muligt en tilbagekaldelse på min jobansøgning."  
Hun har søgt mange jobs på det seneste, og hospitalsfløjen på hendes gamle skole er bare et af de mange steder hun har smidt papirer af sted imod, men ikke hendes førsteprioritet. Den involverer også Severus, men som en medpartner i den lille virksomhed hun gerne vil have i gang.  
"Hmm.. Hvis du virkelig mener det."  
"Jeg mener det, virkelig."  
Hun går mod skabet, og åbner sin skuffe, og den lille duftpose der sådan ligger der blandt en god stak af hendes tøj bringer hende tilbage i sine minder.

_Som hun går der ved siden af ham på vej til ferie er noget særligt. Godt nok har det været et rodet halvt år, men ingen blander sig. Han er rektor, og hvis han vil have en elev med hjem til jul er der ingen der sætter spørgsmålstegn ved det. Hun synes det ville have vært lettere at tage hjem omkring familien Malfoy først, men når Lucius nu ligefrem vil med hjem til Severus for en kort bemærkning klager hun ikke. De har hele ferien sammen.  
Mens Severus står og låser op betragter hun hans hender og hun smiler for sig selv. En hel ferie, bare de to. Hun ser sig rundt da de træder ind i en lille entré, og selv om det undrer hende lidt med manglen af billeder stiller hun igen spørgsmål. sådan har hun det også selv med billeder af hendes familie, og hun vil ikke snage. Da de to mænd tydeligvis ikke har tænkt sig at sige noget mens hun står her i entréen med dem går hun op af trapperne og mod hans soveværelse, og ved ikke helt hvor hun skal gøre af sig selv, så hun sætter sig på hans seng, da hun hører de to mænds stemmer nedefra.  
"Severus, jeg forventer at du ved hvad du har gang i. Summer er ung. Hun har ikke meget familie. Jeg forstår ikke hvad der er sket mellem jer to, og jeg ville ikke blande mig hvis ikke jeg fandt det bekymrende at hun.. Finder en der er gammel nok til at være hendes far, hvis jeg må være så fri."  
Summer bliver overrasket over at høre Lucius sådan. Han har aldrig været så tydelig omkring det at han faktisk er begyndt at holde af hende som en datter, det går hun da ud fra, og hans ord bekræfter det.  
"Nu er du ignorant. Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke kunne tage mig af hende? Og du glemmer at hun er voksen. Hun kan selv tage stilling til alt det her. Er det ikke hende du burde snakke med?"  
"Det er ikke for hendes ører det her.. Det er fra en mand til en anden. Summer er som en datter for os.. Og, at have dig som en form for svigersøn er ikke bare komisk, det er en lille smule upassende. Hvordan tror du ikke folk ser på jer? På hende? Severus, hun har et godt ry, er af godt blod, og det at hun ser en mand på din alder. Tror du ikke snakken vil gå?"  
"Lucius, hold nu op. Summer er en stor pige, hun kan passe dig selv. Jeg forstår ikke hvad hun ser i mig, men noget ser hun. Og når det kommer til hendes ry, lad mig sige det igen. Det er hendes beslutning. Jeg holder hende ikke fast. Hun kan gå når hun vil. Lad nu din store pige være voksen, og lad hende beslutte om det er en fejl eller om det er rigtigt."  
Der bliver stille i gangen, og hun bider sig lidt i læben. Hun undrer sig over hvad der sker, men hun hører så døren smække, og hun læner sig mod vinduet, og ser Lucius gå ned af gaden til han departerer, og han ser ikke glad ud. Hun har ikke fået pakket ud, og hun går så ned af trappen, og ser Severus sidde i en lænestol i hans stue, og hun går over og lægger armene om ham.  
"Skat, hvad skete der? Jeg hørte jer.."  
Hun ser bekymret på ham, og undrer sig over om hun kan gøre noget for at få ham til at føle sig mere tilpas, men han ryster hendes arme af sig og ser så op på hende, og hun føler at de også har en seriøs snak på vej.  
"Summer, jeg elsker dig.. Men er det her virkelig hvad du vil? En ung smuk pige som dig skal ud og have det sjovt, ikke hænge på en halvammel tosse som mig. Jeg forstår dig ikke."  
Hun kan se frustrationen i hans blik, og undrer sig over hvordan hun skal vende sine ord for at få det ud så han ikke tvivler på hende.  
"Åh, jamen, du er min gamle tosse. Og jeg vil ikke undvære dig. Forstår du ikke det? Det er dig jeg vil kysse med, dig jeg vil våge op ved siden af, og dig jeg gerne vil lave kaffe til om morgenen. Jeg er ligeglad med hvad andre på min alder laver, jeg vil have dig, hele pakken. Og hvad angår mit ry, så lad det være. Du er en interessant mand. Rektor, og du er ikke en gang fyrre endnu. Du er kollegieoverhoved, har undervist lige så længe jeg kan huske. Severus, du er selv en bemærkelsesværdig mand."  
Da han smiler til hende letter en sten fra hendes hjerte. Det var ikke sådan hun planlagde at få startet sin ferie, men da han rejser sig op og kysser hende på kinden er det hele væk, som en sky fra himlen der går i opløsning. Og dog. Lucius' vredesudbrud bekymrer hende. Hun vil ikke særlig gerne bebrejde Locius det, men en ting er at passe på hende, en anden er ikke at lade hende tage sine egne valg. Han burde da kende Severus. Han er jo fantastisk når først man er tæt på ham. Hun bliver endnu en gang revet ud af sine tanker af hans stemme.  
"Du er dejlig.. Det får jeg ikke sagt nok til dig. Hvad skulle jeg gøre uden dig."  
Hun ved ikke hvad hun skal sige nu, og smiler bare til ham.  
"Kom så.. Jeg kender dig godt nok til at du ikke har pakket ud fordi du er for nysgerrig."  
Da han tager hendes hånd og følger hende med oven på igen smiler hun. Hans stemme er så.. Beroligende. Hun følger bare med og ser på hendes taske der står og ser malplaceret ud mit på gulvet. Den står nærmest og kalder på at blive lagt på plads et eller andet sted. Den har bare ikke et naturligt sted at stå, og hun ser på Severus.  
"Hvad nu?"  
Da han bare griner ryster hun på hovedet af ham.  
"Jamen, nu skal vi have fundet plads til dig," siger han, og hun undrer sig over hvor hun kan stille sine ting.  
"Bare jeg kan få min tandbørste og min shampoo ud på dit badeværelse er jeg tilfreds, næsten da."  
"Summer, vi skal nok få dig klemt ind. Jeg har ikke meget plads.."  
"Nej.. Det kan jeg se. Men jeg kan godt lide det her."  
Da han smiler stort ser hun overrasket på ham. Hun har ikke været her før, og det ser ud til at stedet her betyder mere for ham end hun først havde troet. Hun kan godt lide området, men der er mange mugglere. Det ville ikke undre hende hvis det var med til at påvirke Lucius' humør. Hun er ikke sikker, men det ville ligne ham at den slags fik lov til at påvirke ham.  
"Du er nu sød," siger Severus så, og går over til hende. Hun smiler, og lægger armene om hans hals, og da han blidt kysser hende smiler hun svagt. At få pakket ud kan for hendes skyld sagtens vente, men han afbryder deres kys, og giver hende så et lille klap bagi.  
"Så.. Hmm.. Jeg skal have tømt en skuffe til dig. Jeg vil gerne have at du føler dig hjemme.."  
Hun smiler igen, og nikker så lidt af ham. "Det ville jeg være glad for.. Det er lidt trist ikke at vide hvor mine ting kan stå."  
Da han griner undrer hun sig lidt over hvad der foregår i hans hoved, men han er ikke sådan lige til at lure, og hun følger bare med hans luner.  
"Summer, du er noget for dig selv. Føl dig hjemme, gør hvad du vil. Jeg finder ud af noget her. Besøg Draco hvis det er det du vil, inviter ham herover.. Bare du føler dig hjemme."  
"Hmm.. Du er heller ikke helt nem at lure, _professor_," får hun sagt, og med et tryk på ordet professor ser han på hende med et lusket grin og hun smiler så selv.  
"Jeg føler mig nu bedst hjemme i dine arme."  
"Du er uforbederlig.. Unge mennesker og jeres energi. Du ender med at slide mig op."  
Han får hende til at grine, og det er et behageligt og godt grin hun får sig der.  
"Du ved godt at jeg ikke vil slide dig op. Og så gammel er du heller ikke. Jeg tager ud og handler, og du laver det der nu skal til for at få styr på det her, og så laver jeg mad i aften. Er det en aftale?"  
Hun prøver at lade være med at bide sig i læben, og det lykkes. Hun er ikke fantastisk i et køkken, men lidt har hun lært. Det er problemet med husalfer - man lærer aldrig noget selv.  
"Okay, det lyder som en aftale.." siger Severus, og han kysser hende så blidt på munden, og inden han når at trække sig væk har hun igen viklet dem godt og grundigt sammen uden at have den store bagtanke med det.  
"Nå, kan du virkelig efterlade mig her?"  
Hun ryster på hovedet af ham. Det er vel ikke noget problem. Hun vil helst bare være her med ham, men der skal laves et eller andet de kan spise. Det bliver specielt at holde jul sammen, bare de to. Der er stadig en håndfuld dage til, og de har ikke rigtig lagt nogen planer, i hvert fald ikke noget specifikt. Som altid er der Narcissas julebal, og hun glæder sig. I år bliver det anderledes, hun tager der hen med Severus, i stedet for at være en del af værterne, og det er rart. Hun får også lov til at vise sig frem sammen med ham, og trods både Lucius og Severus' tanker omkring hende og Severus er hun sikker på at folk mere vil undre sig over hvad han vil med en lille pige end hvad hun vil med ham. De bliver helt sikkert et hot emne, men der er så meget andet. Hun kysser Severus farvel inden hun går ud af hans soveværelse. Han ser så koncentreret ud, og det ville være synd at afbryde, så hun tager sin taske og går nedenunder, og skifter så bare ud af skoleuniformen midt i hans entré. Det er rart at være i civil igen, og selv om hun nu igen er i nederdel og skjorte er det et andet snit. Hun tager sin trenchcoat over skuldrene og hopper i et par sko med lidt hæl og hun føler sig som sig selv igen.  
"Vi ses dejlige! Jeg er tilbage om en times tid."  
Hun går ud af døren, og hører ham svagt mumle noget i stil med 'vi ses skat' tilbage til hende, og hun går så lidt ned af gaden. Hun vil finde sig et tomt sted at deportere og der er en del mugglere, flere end hun plejer at se, men nu er de selvfølgelig også et helt andet sted end hvor hun er vant til at være. Det er interessant. Det er Severus' hjem. Bare det at han sådan lukker hende ind i sit inderste er en lille sejr i sig selv. Hun drejer om et hjørne og ser sig over skulderen. Hun er alene og svinger så sin stav. _


	4. Summers Skuffe

_Da hun vender tilbage til hans hus er det første hun lægger mærke til stilheden. Hun sætter sine indkøb i køkkenet, og går op på hans soveværelse og finder Severus siddende på sengen uden at være kommet meget videre, men han ser op på hende da hun står der i døren, og hun smiler så til ham.  
"Jeg er ikke kommet meget længere. Det må du undskylde.. Det er bare svært at rydde op i mine ting."  
Hun har på fornemmelsen at det mere handler om at give hende en plads. Måske har hun allerede stjålet hans hjerte, men en plads i skabet kan måske komme til at tage lidt tid. Det undrer hende lidt, men hun går over og tager hans hænder i sine og ser så bare på ham med et kærligt blik.  
"Det er okay, vi tager det stille og roligt. Jeg vil ikke presse dig."  
"Åh, Summer.. Jeg forstår dig ikke."  
"Du behøver heller ikke at forstå al ting. At være her sammen med dig, det er overraskende nok. Jeg vil bare have dig tæt på mig, okay? Tag dig den tid du har brug for. Jeg er lige her."  
Han kysser hende, og hun bliver overrasket over den lidenskab der ligger i hans kys. Det er lige meget at han ikke gør plads til hende lige nu. Hun har sine ting i tasken, og der kan de godt blive ferien over. Det er jo ikke fordi hun ikke kan tage sine ting frem og tilbage fra tasken. Hun kysser ham igen, og smiler så til ham.  
"Jeg går ned og laver mad."  
"Summer?"  
"Ja?"  
"Jeg er glad for at du sådan bærer over med mine særheder.."  
"Hvad skulle jeg eller gøre? Severus, jeg vil have hele pakken. Hvor mange gange skal jeg sige det til dig?"  
"Lige så mange gange som du gider høre på din gamle lærers beklagelser."  
Ved de ord kysser hun ham igen, og ser på den dejlige mand foran hende. Hun undrer sig over hvor mange ting han holder fra hende, men de har vel begge deres hemmeligheder. Hun har hørt ham mumle navnet Lily, men hun har ikke spurgt til det. Denne Lily er der ikke. Det er hende selv der er her, tæt på ham, og selv om navnet gør ondt vil hun vente til han er klar. Hvis han bliver det. Hun går ud fra at det er noget der ligger langt tilbage. Hun har aldrig set ham med en anden, heller ikke da hun bare var et barn, og Lucius og Narcissa lige havde taget hende til sig, og hun har svært ved at forestille sig at han har været i et andet forhold som deres, men det er bare en teori. Hun har faktisk aldrig spurgt ham til andre kvinder, for hun ved ikke rigtig om hun overhovedet vil vide det når de når så langt. Hun er tilfreds med at det er de to sammen og hun rejser sig så op fra sin akavede stilling på gulvet foran ham og hiver ham blidt i en tot af hans halvlange hår, og går nedenunder. Maden laver ikke sig selv._

_Det er ikke fordi madlavning ligefrem er hendes stærke side, men hun har samlet lidt op, og med tomat og agurk i små tern får hun stablet en salat på benene, risen står og koger selv, og lammekoteletterne hygger sig i ovnen. Der dufter af citron og rosmarin, og hun gør et lille hop da hendes hår bliver strøget over den ene skulder og hun mærker læber mod sin nakke og smiler så.  
"Er man ved at være sulten skat?"  
"Ja, men efter noget helt andet."  
Der slipper et lille suk ud mellem hendes læber. Hun lader så kniven på skærebrættet være kniv, og dilden passe sig selv, og med en lille lydløs besværgelse gør det også lige netop det. Hun vender sig om mod Severus og kysser ham grådigt. Hun bliver endnu en gang overrasket, men denne gang af hans styrke, da han en smule hårdt smider hende ned på spisebordet, og hun ømmer sig svagt, hvilket ser ud til at gøre en forskel, og han kys bliver nu mere blide og hans tag om hende løsner lidt, og hun læner sig nu op mod ham og kysser ham igen.  
"Det er ikke fordi jeg ikke vil, men din timing er helt vildt dårlig."  
Han læner sig ned over hende og kysser hende under øret, hun lukker øjnene, og da han hvisker til hende har hun næsten givet op. Undskyldningen med maden er dårlig, det skal nok passe sig selv, "Og hvad hvis jeg vil have dig lige nu, ind over køkkenbordet?"  
"Så.. Har jeg ikke så meget mere at sige."  
Da han blidt hiver hende op fra bordet og holder hende ind til sig bliver hun endnu en gang overrasket af hans bløde side, den side hun ikke anede han havde før hun sådan begyndte at gå og prikke lidt til ham. Nu ser hun den side igen og hun læner sig ind mod ham, men bliver revet væk igen da risen står og er ved at koge over. Magi. Det kan åbenbart ikke rede hendes madlavning. Hun tager låget af gryden inden det bobler op og hun ser så på Severus med røde kinder og et smil på læberne, et smil han returnerer.  
"Du har ikke lavet meget mad før."  
Hun griner svagt af ham og ryster på hovedet, og da han blidt skubber hende til side og tager sig af de sidste detaljer i hendes madlavning. Det er interessant sådan at se ham når det bare er de to, og lige så stabil som han virker på hænderne når det kommer til undervisning i eliksirer er han også nu når det gælder madlavning og hun ser lettet på ham og tager en stak tallerkener. Hun går ind i stuen og dækker bord ved sofabordet. Da hun kommer ud i køkkenet igen har han blandet salaten færdig og står med fadet med koteletterne og hun mødes af hans store smil.  
"Tager du en bordskåner?"  
Hun griner lidt af ham og bukker sig ned for at kunne komme til i et af skabene og får hevet to bordskånere frem.  
"Det her må være første gang vi to spiser sammen, sådan, helt uden andre."  
"Ved du hvad, du har ret. Øjeblik."  
Han rækker hende fadet og hun ser overrasket på ham da han tager et tørklæde om halsen og går ud i hans baghave, men hun får bordet dækket færdig, og da han kommer ind igen med sne i det sorte hår er det det han har i favnen der overrasker hende.  
"Hvordan? Det er da.."  
"Drivhus.."  
Han rækker hende en buket blomster og hun rødmer mere end hun har gjort for.  
"Det skulle du ikke.."  
"Men det ville jeg gerne.. Jeg ved godt det er gammeldags, men hvis det her er vores første date vil jeg gerne imponere dig."  
Hun kysser ham, gyser svagt af kulden ude fra og tager så imod buketten, selv om hun ikke er meget for det. Men det er sødt når det er ham, og hun går ud og tager en vase i køkkenet og stiller så buketten midt på bordet. Han har god smag må hun konstatere. Det er ikke roser, som ellers er et så typisk valg. Nej, det er blomster der ligner dem der gror i lange ranker ved stranden, som hun ikke kan huske navnet på, men har kaldt dem trompetblomster da hun var mindre, og så stikker der lavendel op her og der i buketten. Summer sætter sig ved sofabordet sammen med ham og hviler kort hovedet mod hans skulder som et lydløst tak. De får spist i stilhed, men stemningen mellem dem er varm, og opvasken får de klaret sammen, efter en mindre kamp med skum, som hun selvfølgelig taber, og hun går så op oven på igen, roder lidt i hendes taske efter hendes toilettaske, og går så ud og børster tænder.  
Hun hopper under bruseren og står lidt i sine egne tanker mens hun får vasket opvaskesæben ud af sit hår. Der er kun et par dage til Narcissas julebal, og Summer er ved at være godt spændt. Narcissa har det med at gøre den slags mere prangende end nødvendigt, men det er nu også det der altid gør det til en spændende oplevelse. Hun bliver færdig med sit bad og frotterer håret tørt mens hun betragter sig selv i spejlet. Det er så tydeligt at hun er helt og aldeles forelsket.  
De røde kinder, øjnene der stråler langt mere end de plejer og hendes hår. Skinner det ikke mere end det plejer? Men man ser vel altid lidt sundere ud når man er forelsket op over begge ører.  
Hun tager et håndklæde om sig og går så ud i hans soveværelse igen. Hun overvejer et øjeblik om hun bare skulle smide håndklædet, kravle under dynen og kalde på ham, men synes det er lidt for direkte, og går så neden under og ind i stuen til ham, og hans sultne blik siger hende at hendes første idé slet ikke var så slem. Hun lader håndklædet falde, og straks er han oppe af sofaen og kysser hende begærligt, og hun lægger sine varme arme om hans skuldre og kysser ham igen med den samme lyst som hun er blevet mødt med. Han løfter hende op i sine arme og bærer hende ovenpå, og da hun bliver smidt i sengen kravler han hurtigt op til hende og fortsætter deres kys.  
"Du har ikke lagt din indre ballademager fra dig. Ved du godt hvad du gør ved din gamle professor?" mumler han med munden tæt ved hendes øre, og hun ser så ned af ham.  
"Jeg tror jeg har en idé om hvad det er jeg gør."  
Hun ruller rundt og lægger sig så ind over ham og hun smiler drilsk inden hun helt lader hendes kropsvægt presse dem begge lidt længere ned i madrassen, og smiler da han giver et kælent klynk fra sig._

_Da aftenen for Narcissas julebal er nået står hun og ser usikkert op og ned af sig selv i spejlet. Den gyldne kjole hun har valgt smyger sig om hendes feminine former, og hendes barm står frem fra den korsagelignende overdel i kjolen. Hun ved ikke rigtig om det er for meget, men det ser rigtigt ud. Hendes hår falder i store bølger ned over de bare skuldre og den gyldne øjenskygge hiver den lille ring om hendes pupil frem i lyset, og hun smiler da en smokingklædt Severus træder frem foran hende i det store spejl, og hun tager hans hånd i sin og smiler så stort. Hun har som hvert år set frem til denne aften, men at dele den på denne måde med Severus er noget andet.  
"Hvor er du smuk. Skal vi tage af sted?"  
"Mhm.. Og i lige måde. Sort klæder dig, som altid," siger hun, og med et lille svirp af hans stav er de foran Malfoy-palæet.  
Af gammel vane er hun ved at gå ind uden at banke på, men hun når end ikke at tage i håndtaget, da en blond fyr er ude foran dem og giver hende et stort knus der får hende til at grine.  
"Draco! Jeg har savnet dig!"  
"Jeg har også savnet dig stump."  
De bliver afbrudt af Severus der står bag hende og rømmer sig, og hun ser på ham da hun har givet slip på hendes bedste ven.  
"Og det er selvfølgelig godt at se dem igen profess… Ehm, Severus? Summers kæreste? Hvad må jeg egentlig kalde dig," siger Draco med en spørgende tone der egentlig klæder ham.  
"I aften kan du få lov til at kalde mig Severus, men på skolen er det professor, som altid. Og det er godt at se dig igen Draco."  
Hun smiler af de to. Det er sjovt at se dem sådan der, en smule akavet over for hinanden og give hånd. Da de to mænd er færdige med deres formelle hilsen på hinanden træder hun ind i forhallen med dem, og lægger straks mærke til at Narcissa som altid har overgået sig selv. Loftet skinner som var det dækket af is og ligeledes resten af forhallen. Det er måske et klassisk tema med is omkring jul, men det er stadig overvældende. Istapper fra trappetrinene, lysekronerne er skiftet ud med lysekroner af is og hun gætter på at det er gennemgående for hele deres bolig. _

Hun bliver revet tilbage til nuet af den sprøde lyd af lagenerne da Severus rejser sig fra sengen, og åbner så sin skuffe. Det betyder en hel del for hende at han den jul fik ryddet op og faktisk gjort plads til hende, selv om det blev senere end hun regnede med. Det var nok nærmere nytår, men det var en kærlig gestus fra hans side endelig at gøre plads for hende. Det er nok derfor at hun holdt op med at være nysgerrig omkring Lily, og hun fik forklaringen så det graver hun ikke mere i. Hun fisker et pencilskirt og en skjorte op af skuffen og klæder sig så på foran ham. Hun vender sig så om og kysser ham blidt.  
"Er du virkelig nødt til at gå?"  
"Næh.. Men, der er noget jeg ville ud og kigge på."  
Som et modvilligt svar på at hun har tænkt sig at gå kysser han hende igen, denne gang mindre blidt end hun kyssede ham, og hun smiler lidt og giver ham et klap på hans bare bagdel, og han tager fat i hendes hånd og holder den fast.  
"Er det noget der kan vente til i morgen," siger han med et spørgende udtryk i ansigtet.  
"Det haster vel ikke?" siger Summer.  
"Så synes jeg du skulle blive her natten over."


	5. Endelig sammen

Næste morgen vågner hun op tæt krøllet ind til den mand hun sådan har savnet, men det er underligt at det bare er dem, at det hele sådan er forbi. Hun ser på ham, og opdager at han ligger og kigger på hende.  
"Finder du noget interessant?"  
"Jo, mildt sagt. En smuk ung kvinde i min seng."  
Hun griner lidt af ham. Han forstår nu at charmere hende, og hun kysser hans kind, inden hun sætter sig op i sengen. Så er der lige det med hendes tøj. Hun ser over mod den skuffe hun har fået tilkæmpet sig og smiler.  
"Hmm.. Du er sød."  
Summer rejser sig op og går over til skuffen, og ikke overraskende ligger der en vinrød skjorte, og en lille stak nederdele. Den skjorte har hun faktisk ledt efter længere tid, men den har åbenbart ligget er det sidste halve år.  
"Det ved jeg godt.. Sig mig, hvad er det du sådan skal nå? Det ligner ikke dig at være oppe før ni når du ikke skal noget bestemt," lyder en stemme bag hende, og hun ryster på hovedet af ham.  
"Kan du så blande dig uden om! Du fik samme svar i går. Ih, jeg anede ikke at du kunne være så nysgerrig," svarer hun drilsk tilbage, men hun taber tråden da hans hænder glider ned over hendes bare ryg, og hun hiver skjorten op foran sig og vender sig rundt.  
"Så.. Opfør dig ordentligt. Du skal nok finde ud af det når jeg synes du skal."  
"Hmm.. Men," starter han, og ryster så på hovedet. "Ja ja da, men lov mig du ikke kaster dig ud i noget dumt."  
"Ha! Og det kommer fra dig, manden der redder hele verden," siger Summer, og kysser hans kind.  
"Men det her kan jeg love dig ikke er det mindste farligt."  
Hun vender sig med ryggen til ham og tager sin bh på, inden hun hiver skjorten over hovedet. Der er meget hun skal have styr på hvis hun skal realisere sin idé om et apotek. Først pengene til overhovedet at have lokalerne, så hvor hun skal have de penge fra. Lucius ville hun for det meste kunne gå til, og siden der er et par måneder endnu til hun er myndig, har hun ikke meget adgang til det hendes mor har sat til side. Når hun tænker over det er det egentlig længe siden hun har set Helena, og hårene i hendes nakke rejser sig. Hun kunne også spørge hende om hjælp, men det er ikke ligefrem fristende. Gad vide hvad hun laver nu når hun ikke har Mørkets Herre at gå og fedte for. Summer bider sig i læben, og ser på Severus. Måske hun bare skulle lade ham være med på hendes plan, den er bare ikke en gang i forberedelsesfasen.  
"Okay, jeg har måske brug for din hjælp.."  
Hans smil siger hende at det var det rigtige at gøre, sådan at spørge ham om hjælp, og hun går i gang med at kæmpe sig mere i tøjet.  
"Nu er det interessant. Med hvad dog?"  
Hun forsøger at knappe sin nederdel mens hun overvejer sine ord og sukker så.  
"Først og fremmest med at knappe den her nederdel. Er jeg blevet federe på det seneste?"  
Hun kan mærke Severus' lydløse latter mod hendes ryg og hun fnyser så.  
"Måske.. Dine hofter er en smule bredere end de plejer at være, men du er stadig yndig."  
Hun vender sig om mod ham og krydser armene med en skeptisk mine i ansigtet.  
"Må jeg lære dig en ting om kvinder? Giv dem aldrig ret hvis de siger at de er blevet rundere.. Nå, men det var nu ikke lige det jeg ville snakke om. Du ved, jeg har gået og leget med den her tanke om et apotek. Og, tja, jeg mangler startkapital. Jeg kunne snakke med Lucius, men.. Det her er bare ikke det rette tidspunkt, vel?"  
"Du tænker for meget nogle gange. Når det er dig tror jeg at han er villig til at stå på pinde hvis du har brug for hjælp."  
Summer sukker, og nikker så svagt. Severus har jo nok ret. Det ville undre hende hvis ikke Lucius ville hjælpe hende, særligt når det kun er et spørgsmål om penge.  
"Du har ret. Tak. Det er bedre end at gå til plan B."  
"Sådan af ren nysgerrighed, hvad var plan B?"  
"Vil du virkelig vide det? Hmm.. Min mor."  
Den skepsis der møder hende i Severus' blik siger hende at han er lige så lidt begejstret for den idé som hun selv er, og hun ryster så på hovedet.  
"Jeg ved det godt.. Og jeg har ikke set hende siden.. Hmm."  
Hendes tanker vender tilbage til den forfærdelige krig der har været, og et hulk undslipper hende. Narcissa er væk. Den kvinde hun langt mere betragtede som sin mor end Helena, og hun lægger armene om Severus' skuldre.  
"Summer, skat.. Det skal nok gå."  
Hun bider sig i læben, og prøver at få kontrol over sine følelser, men lige netop med Severus kan hun lade dem få frit lejde, og hendes varme tårer falder på hans skulder, inden hendes hulk stopper igen. Hun savner hende, ubeskriveligt meget. Hun var jo ikke en gang særlig gammel, men alle har vel mistet noget. For slet ikke at tale om Lucius og Draco. De lignede to spøgelser dagen før, men henholdsvis skulle lægge sin kone eller sin mor i graven, det må være hårdt for alle og åbenbart også hende selv. Hun får kontrol over sine følelser igen, og kysser Severus' ru kind.  
"Tak.. Det er bare så underligt det hele, lige nu. Jeg troede også at jeg havde mistet dig."  
Hun bider sig i læben. Lige nu kører tankerne vidst bare rundt i hovedet på hende.  
"Jeg ved det godt. Og det beklager jeg. Men jeg kunne ikke rigtig fortælle dig at jeg stadig var i live."  
"Nej, jeg ved det godt. Men, jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg skulle have klaret mig.. Uden dig, uden at vide at du i det mindste var her, også selv om du var gået fra mig."  
"Summer, jeg er her nu, og jeg giver ikke slip på dig igen. Det var en fejl at tro at det var bedre for dig hvis du ikke skulle trækkes med en halvgammel gris som mig. Jeg tog fejl. Vi har det begge to bedre med hinanden ved vores side."  
Hun bliver overrasket over hans så kærlige ord, og hun kysser igen blidt hans kind.  
"Undskyld. Jeg burde have mere tiltro til dig."  
Han har altid været der når hun har haft brug for ham, når det hele er faldet ned omkring ørerne på hende, eller når hun bare havde brug for at se en hun stolede på. Sådan har det været i mange år. Han har altid haft tid og overskud til hende. Selv da Draco var sammen med hende der Granger, hvilket Summer aldrig rigtig forstod. Hun var så hård ved ham. Eller, hun var i hvert fald ikke helt fair. Nå ja, og så havde hun jo sine egne kampe med Hermione, der åbenbart bare havde besluttet sig for ikke at bryde sig om hende. Det var hårdt, for hende selv, og sådan at se Draco være forblændet i en pige der ikke på nogen måder var god for ham, var heller ikke nemt. Da Severus stryger fingrene over hendes kind for at tørre en tåre bort bliver hun revet tilbage fra sit evige dagdrømmeri.  
"Du skal ikke undskylde. Det er vidst min egen skyld at du havde grund til tvivl."  
Tja, måske han har ret, men hun synes nu det ligger på dem begge to. Hun slipper sig tag i ham, og han ømmer sig lidt. Hun havde glemt sårene omkring hans hals og nakke, og hun bider sig i læben.  
"Undskyld. Skal jeg ikke rense det der inden jeg går?"  
"Jo, det ville være rart."  
Han sætter sig på sengen, og hun går ud efter en vaskeklud, og fugter den under hanen, og sætter sig så ved siden af ham. Sårene ser bedre ud, men der er stadig betændelse i dem. Det er utroligt at han overhovedet er overlevet sådan et slangeangreb, men hun klager ikke. Hun ved ærlig talt ikke hvordan hun ville have det uden ham. Bare den tid han lå bevidstløs, og det var ikke mere end et døgn, da var hun helt i panik. Hun vasker stille sårene, og hun kan se hvordan han bider sammen for ikke at lade hende høre på ham hvor ondt det gør.  
"Der er kun lidt endnu.. Men der er betændelse i det.."  
Hun bider sig i læben mens hun koncentrerer sig om at rense sårene. Hun ville ønske at der var en besværgelse eller et middel mod dem, men de må vidst passe sig selv, som det ser ud nu. De er blevet bedre, han er ikke hævet længere, og der kommer ikke gult puds ud af sårene.  
"Betændelse? Tja, hvad skulle man ellers forvente. Pokkers slange."  
Hun smiler lidt når han sådan bander, men det går ham tydeligvis på at han sådan har ligget ukampdygtig mens kampen rasede på sit største. Hun tør ikke sige det til ham, men hun sætter på sin vis pris på at han var nødt til at ligge der på gulvet i salen. I det mindste rodede han sig ikke ud i et eller andet skørt forsøg på retfærdighed, der helt sikkert ville få ham slået ihjel.  
"Jeg ved det godt. Men der er ikke mere jeg kan gøre."  
"Jo du kan. Hvis du tænker dig om. Bogen fra jeres 6. år, omkring side 230.. En salve, smertestillende, og mod betændelse."  
Hun rynker brynene af ham, og ser ham så i øjnene, og hans drilske smil siger hende at han ikke fisker efter noget lægemiddel, han driller hende bare.  
"Nå, hvis du skal spille smart klarer du det selv. Du er vidst også ved at være godt frisk når du sådan kan pjatte med mig."  
"Men det er meget bedre at du laver salven. Du har stadig brug for rutine. Jeg kan sagtens, men du skal vel også lære det. Hvad med dig og det apotek? Skal jeg lave alt det praktiske."  
Hun griner af ham, og puffer ham så tilbage i sengen, hvor han ligger og griner for sig selv.  
"Gamle tosse. "  
Hun ryster på hovedet af ham, men kan næsten ikke selv holde op med at grine. Hun går ud og skyller kluden ren, og kravler op på sengen til ham.  
"Og nu må jeg virkelig smutte. Du har holdt på mig meget længere end hvad jeg havde tænkt mig."  
Hun kysser hans pande, og ser ned på en storsmilende Severus.  
"Kommer du hjem og laver mad?"  
"Mænd altså.. Jeg ved det ikke.. Vent, er det her hjemme nu? For mig?"  
Hun ser skeptisk på ham mens hun roder op i hendes lange hår, og hun kan ikke rigtig tyde hvad der foregår inde bag hans mørke øjne.  
"Det er hjem hvis du vil. Det er måske lidt hurtigt, når det først er i går vi har snakket sammen efter.. Ja, du ved. Mørkets Herres fald. Men jeg vil gerne det her. Jeg vil gerne dig. Og hvis du vil bo her sammen med mig, ville jeg være den lykkeligste mand i hele Storbritannien lige nu."  
"Seriøst?"  
"Helt seriøst.. Summer, vil du flytte ind sammen med mig?"  
"Men.. Ej, hvad? Mener du det virkelig?"  
Hun kan næsten ikke tro sine egne ører. Manden der før jul ikke en gang kunne gøre plads til hende i en enkelt skuffe tilbyder hende nu at flytte ind hos sig.  
"Ja jeg gør. Er det virkelig så sært?"  
"Når det kommer fra dig ja.. Hvad med mine ting? Alt mit tøj? Det kan ikke være i min skuffe."  
"Så må jeg jo gøre plads til dig. Kom tilbage i aften. Jeg laver mad. Omkring klokken syv, hvis det passer dig? Så skal du se hvad jeg har fundet på."  
Hun er ved at være rimelig mundlam lige nu, og hun nikker så bare, inden hun tager sin blazer over armen. Det er et smukt vejr uden for, og alt for varmt til både strømpebukser og jakke, men hun har sin stav i lommen.  
"Det er en aftale så. Vi ses i aften. Skal jeg tage hele min oppakning med?"  
Det er så surrealistisk lige nu, det han sådan tilbyder, så hun er nødt til at spørge flere gange, og da han denne gang bryder ud i latter smiler hun også selv.  
"Ja, gør du bare det. Maden er klar klokken syv, sharp. "  
"Jamen, okay.."  
Hun fniser lidt, og læner sig ind over ham for et sidste kys.  
"Du er fuld af overraskelser. Vi ses."  
"Vi ses stump."  
Ved de ord får hun et lille dask bagi inden hun bevæger sig ned af trapperne og til bryggerset, og hopper i de stiletter hun var i dagen før. Hun går ud og lukker den tunge dør bag sig, og hun fniser igen for sig selv. Det her er jo virkelig stort. Hende og Severus. Sådan helt seriøst, sammen. Det havde hun alligevel ikke forestillet sig. Hun går ned af gaden i solskinnet, og et bredt smil breder sig over hendes læber. Selv om der er så megen smerte lige nu, er der alligevel plads til en lille oase af lykke, her på Spinners End.  
Længere nede af gaden drejer hun ind af en lille gyde, for at kunne svinge staven. Først bør hun vel tage omkring Diagonalstræde, for overhovedet at se hvad der er af ledige butikslokaler. Der burde være nogen der har drejet nøglen om det sidste stykke tid. Med et lille svirp, står hun i solskinnet, og et bekendt ansigt smiler til hende.  
"Det var da utroligt. Hvordan går det? Jeg troede du.. Hvor er det godt at se dig," siger Summer. Ordene vælter ud, som en pærevælling.


End file.
